James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-81648)
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is a mysterious assassin who the Monarchs continuously come into contact with. History Childhood Raised alongside his half-brother Steve, James was often pushed into the shadows of his brothers' accomplishments. However, he idolised his patriotic sibling and didn't even notice the rejection towards him. However, he began to notice when Steve met a new friend, Frank, James began to notice the "shadow" he'd been put in. Brother's Lost During World War 2, James moved to New York to be with his brother, only to learn that Steve had gone to war. He applied himself, and went off. He briefly met his brother a year after joining the army, for a few brief minutes, after Steven had taken the name "Captain America". Spending time in field, James realised he'd been tied to his brother for years, and that he needed to be his own person. Returning to New York after the war, he learnt his half-brother had gone missing in action. Going to the base where he was last seen, Bucky found his frozen half-brother. Noticing the fresh syringe mark on his arm, James looked for the source of the mark, and came across the super soldier serum. Coming across the files of what it was, he injected himself, wanting the power. His body went into spasms, and he ran away. Winter Soldier Arriving back in New York, Bucky heard about a serial killer who was slowly lengthening his list of victims. Using his new powers, he went after the killer, and slit his throat. He began to hunt down criminals and kill them, before they could cause any more damage. Newspapers began to name him the Winter Soldier because he was "an ice-cold killer with army-style trianing". He became a phenomenon over the next decade, with nobody knowing his true identity, only the one he forged. But as he killed more, his view of the world began to change, and he looked for something bigger to occupy his power. Afghanistan The first confirmed records of the Winter Soldier in S.H.I.E.L.D's possession tells of the Winter Soldier helping the Taliban seize control of Kabul in 1996, and aiding them in establishing an extremist Islam hold. His motifs for this are unknown, but he was spotted in pivotal areas throughout the Civil War, and supplied weapons to the Taliban. Pakistan On March 16, 2004, the Winter Soldier took part in the Battle of Wana, fighting alongside the Taliban. He pulled out a myriad of weapons, before disappearing into the mountains. He was spotted later in the week-long conflict, however he played less of a role beyond the first day. This lead to S.H.I.E.L.D classifying him as an Omega-class threat, as it was evident he was trying to start wars. Powers and Abilities Retarded Aging - Due to exposing himself to the Super Soldier Serum, James' body ages at a much slower rate. Category:Villains Category:Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Males Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Single Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Villains of Earth-81648 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility